In recent years, web-based social networking is exploding. Facebook©, a social networking service company, reported in April 2012, that it had 901 million monthly active users (“MAUs”) as of Mar. 31, 2012, which is an increase of 33% from Mar. 21, 2011. On average in March 2012, there were 526 million daily active users (“DAUs”) on Facebook®.
However, existing video enabled services are still far away from reaching the full potential of video enabled chats. In consequence, the present inventors have recognized that there is value and a need in providing a shared canvas to video chat participants of a live video chat session for a new and different video chat experience.